


the study of an obscurial

by nesii



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crewt - Freeform, M/M, idk man this is just gonn be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesii/pseuds/nesii





	

Starting Video....

10%...[/         ]

50%...[/////     ]

99%...[///////// ]

 

Video deployed.

Welcome. 

 

* * *

  
_"My name is Newt Scamander. This is my study of a boy denied many crucial things. Never_ _have i met a boy so deprived. Of food, care, affection, love...touch. His name is Credence Barebone, and he is an obscurial. A mass of pure power that could burst out at any second and destroy as it pleases. I've been keeping a close eye on him for while, and I've noticed many things. The way he leans into my touch if my hand brushes close, and how broken he looks when I pull it away. I'm not one for affection with strangers."_ Newt stops talking, letting out a long sigh as he brushes his curly hair back and shakes his head. "Sorry, sorry. Not about me." He forces a tired smile, his green eyes finding the camera lens again. His eyes are tired, deep bags forming under them. He looks exhausted. Credence is seated behind him, his posture bad as he gazes blankly down at his pale, injured hands. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sc-Scamander." He eventually croaks, and the video ends on a wide-eyed Newt.

 


End file.
